It All Started with a Talk Show
by sammy617
Summary: Tawni and the rest of the Random are one Gotcha! with Gilroy Smith. He asked who their celebrity crushes are. Tawni's is Nico, but she can't say that. What will he answer be? ; Taco.
1. Gotcha! with Gilroy Smith

**Here's a Taco fanfic I came up with. It's kind of like Sonny: So Far.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

"This is Gotcha! with Gilroy Smith! Today, we are here with the entire So Random! Cast." Gilroy told everyone watching.

I was hoping that Gilroy wouldn't bring anything up about celebrity crushes like he did with Sonny and Chad. Why, you ask? Because I, Tawni Hart, have a crush on my castmate Nico Harris.

It may sound insane because I'm all pretty and he's all...Nico. It's just something about him that makes me smile.

"First of all, the audience wants to know, how are you and Chad's realtionship?" Gilroy asked Sonny.

"Well, we have started to date-" Sonny responded, but was cut off by all the "ohhhhhs".

"Sooo...how is it going between you?" He asked.

"It's been fine. A lot less feuding between our two shows, and we've sorted a lot of our problems out." Sonny told the host.

Feud was over? Girlfriend, that will never happen, get over it.

"Oh. Well that's good."

I could tell Gilroy was trying to get something juicy.

"Soo..Grady. Have you broken the heat between any girls yet?" Gilroy applied.

Ha, as if.

"Umm..sure lets go with that!" Grady lied.

"Oh." Gilroy said in disappointment. "This question goes for _everyone. _Who are your celebrity crushes?"

Just the question I was trying to avoid.

"Mine would have to be Ashley Tisdale." Grady responded, embarassed.

"Umm..mine would have to be Taylor Swift!" Nico told him. If only those words said Tawni Hart. If only he would tell me those words, face to face. But that would never happen.

"Mine would have to be..." Zora thought for a moment. "Zac Efron!"

I could tell she just wanted to annoy Chad.

"Well, of course, Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny told him, smiling and laughing.

Ew. The name Chad made me want to throw up.

"And what about you, Tawni?" Gilroy asked, but I was in a daze.

"WHAT?" I popped up, not knowing what to say.

"Who is your celebrity crush?" He asked, once again.

My heart was racing. _Say Nico Harris, Nico Harris._ I wanted to, but I couldn't.

"Umm...I don't really have one." I lied.

"I smell a celebrity crush being kept as a secret!" Gilroy sat up straight, wanting to know the truth.

Oh no. This couldn't get any worse. First Chad and Sonny, now Nico and I. What would I say? I had no idea.

**What do you think Tawni will say?**

**Review!**


	2. Finally

**This will be the last chapter. I know, it's a short story. Don't worry, it'll be filled with lots of Taco/Tawnico moments. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. **

So there I was, sitting there, thinking of an answer. The whole two seconds felt like eternity. Just endless.

"So? Who is your crush?" Gilroy asked for the third time.

_Think, think, think._ I guess I had to tell the truth.

"Robert Pattinson!" I lied.

"...Oh. Well, ok." I could tell Gilroy was disappointed, considering he was looking for something much more exciting.

I started to lower myself on the chair. I was humiliated, embarrassed, everything. I may not have revealed by Nico secret, but now he will not know my true feeling for him. Honestly, that hurts even more.

"Okay the next question i-" I interrupted Gilroy.

"OK! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ROB!" I screamed, wanting to tell the truth. "I have a crush on my cute, funny, sweet, awesome castmate."

I said the last part sweetly and looked at Nico.

"Awwww, you have a crush on me Tawni?" Grady asked, obviously unsure of who I was talking to.

"Not you moron!" I walked away from Grady, and towards Nico. Sweetly, I said "You."

The audience "awww"ed. Some people clapped, too. We looked into each others eyes, but I was still waiting for an answer.

"Well?" I asked him, hoping he'd like me too.

"Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!" shouted the audience.

It was about a minute until he finally said something.

"Woah, woah, woah, you like me? But...why'd you say "get away moron" whenever I tried hitting on you?"

That was a good question. But did that mean yes or no?

"Well, I guess I was trying to hide my feelings. But I really do like you. I swear." I responded.

"Well then, I approve." Nico answered.

What does he mean by 'I approve'?

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I mean, I like you too."

Those words made me relieved, happy, joyful, excited, and so much more. It felt like we were the only two in the room.

The two of us leaned in for a kiss, but a voice interrupted.

"Well, it looks like it's time to go! I'm Gilroy Smith, see you tomorrow on Gotcha!" Gilroy told the audience, and the cameras turned off.

All five of us went into our dressing rooms. It was a bit awkward with Nico and I. The rest of our castmates stared, not knowing what to say. None of them ever saw this coming.

I stared at Nico, wanting to talk to him. Sonny walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Go, Tawni. Nothing's stopping you." Sonny told me.

I nodded. I walked towards the handsome guy. He was talking to Grady, but I'm too pretty to say no to.

"Hey...Nico? Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Nico responded.

I grabbed his arm, and pulled him into a private spot.

"Look, I can't take it anymore. I can't hide my feelings. I like y-" I told him, but got interrupted.

What interrupted me? The pressure of his lips crushing into mine. He kissed me slowly and passionatly. It was now obvious that Nico liked me back. I put my hands around his neck and on the very little hair he had. He grabbed my waist. The kiss got more intense.

We then pulled away, looking in each others eye. Nico and I smiled at each other. This day was absolutely perfect.

He took my hand and we walked to the car. Nico drove me home. In the car, he asked me out. And _that's _what happened thanks to a talk show, and thank god it happened.

**I hope you liked the story! I had fun writing it.**

**Review!**


End file.
